A gas insulated metal-clad substation system, more commonly referred to as a mini-sub, is an assembly of fluid isolated compartmentalized components whose live parts are contained in and supported by electrically interconnected grounded housings. All live parts are mounted on solid insulators and insulated from their metal housing by pressurized SF.sub.6 gas. The unique characteristics of this system pose special requirements, one of which is the control of the condition of the insulating gas. The dielectric integrity of the substation can be adversely affected by contaminants, particularly foreign particles, moisture and products of decomposition of the gas in the modular components. Control of moisture and products of decomposition can be partially achieved through interval molecular sieve materials which absorb the impurities. However, full control of the moisture and products of decomposition has not been possible and necessitates the complete evacuation of the insulating gas resulting in complete outage of the mini-sub.
It is desirable to provide a portable gas conditioner and analyzer which will permit the maintainence of the dielectric integrity of the sulfur hexafluoride insulating gas in a mini-sub without taking the mini-sub out of service.